


Rise and Fall of a Hero

by Arantir



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Sheogh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arantir/pseuds/Arantir
Summary: “Trust, it is not gained easily and should only be betrayed if it is really profitable. I suppose that Agrael is trustworthy, though that is a relative term among demons, but still I need to test his strength, his will…” This had been the words of Kha-Beleth, the Demon Sovereign. He was observed by a lot of demons throughout Sheogh and he knew. One of them was Valion, a slim and tiny demon compared to his kin. Instead of them he was blessed with intelligence and patience. Later was quite unusual for demons.





	1. Preparation

Valion was sitting in his room at the top of town Ur-Kharg. Kha-Beleth had gifted the town to him because of his services. He looked out of the window down to the endless hordes of demons and pilgrims which were worshipping the city. Legends were told about the creation of the very first demons by Urgash himself, within the fiery heart of Ur-Kharg. Valion overheard the conversation between the sovereign and his potential right hand, and when he did, all the other demons did as well. He put aside the magical mirror which he used to see his masters little contest and sighted. 

Valion was powerful and quite feared amongst the demons of Sheogh. Following his reputation he was brutal, cunning, powerful and skilled. The ruler of Ur-Kharg should have been big, spiting fire all the time and accompanied by a horde of succubi. In contrast to his distinction, Valion was a small man with 1, 75 metres, slim and covered by black armour. His body was totally consumed by the metal it was made of. The armour was similar to the one of Agrael, the horns, gauntlets, boots and even the shape of its helmet. Beside the colour there was a slight difference: The mark on the middle of his helmet did not show a pentagram but an eagle. 

Valion felt warm and soft hands around his chest. Looking left he was able to recognize a woman-like demon, a succubus. She possessed long blond hair, red eyes and two horns which were growing curved backwards to her head. The succubus was nearly nude. It was possible to look at her ample breasts, her perfect body. Some sort of cloth covered her pudenda. In fact a lot of man would have been happy to get in touch with her. Valion was fortunate to be in possession of the succubus. Through her magic he was able to feel her touch onto his skin.

“Awww, my love is thinking about something. Why not granting you some sort of distraction?” Her voice was seductive and passionate. Normally Valion would have done her bidding but not today. “I told you once not to call me love, Lilirix. I am your master nothing more.” The male demon sounded quite young with a distorted voice like an echo. “Of course you are, my dear. I brought you to Sheogh” the succubus whispered and stroke around his helmet. “I am yours to command, Vali. Show me that you are my master.” Valion sighted irritated. He neither had time nor patience to play Lilirix´ little games. 

“Get off and prepare the army. We will leave Ur-Kharg at afternoon.” To underline his order the male demon grabbed the hands of the succubus and put them aside. “Where do we go, Vali?” Lilirix was sometimes too curious. It was dangerous to share secrets with a demon, especially with a succubus. “We are helping an old friend of me” he answered shortly. She would probe, Valion knew. “An old friend? Do you mean Agrael?” Lilirix already knew the answer it was just another one of her games. 

“Yes, but I am interested in more than just supporting him. Near Ur-Kurgan there is an oracle of fire. It is said that the mad seer is keeping secrets and a mighty artefact.” At least he was not lying totally to the succubus. “Why did you not visit it before the area around the city had been declared to war zone?” Lilirix was fortunate to be very useful. If someone other would have challenged his orders, he would have been killed immediately. “Get off and do as I command, Lilirix, before I lose my patience” hissed the demon and stood up off his chair. When he used this tone the succubus knew that she had to obey. Lilirix bowed down and left him alone. Valion put together his hands at his back and stared down at the market of slaves, the labourers which were mining ore near the fiery lake. His city was fortified well and no one dared to attack him since years. This factum could change immediately when his opponents did realize that he was protecting someone. 

Valion sighted silently. Life was easier before turning into a demon. He had had a promising future. Born as the son of a duke he was gifted with luxury and golden spoons to eat. The love for one person had turned him into an abomination craving for power and climax. Valion often asked himself if it was the best decision to walk down the path he now pursued. He treated his fellows well and ruled with strong hand. 

The picture in the heart of the town changed drastically. Demon hordes concentrated in front of the gates. Familiars bit Horned Grunts which killed some of them. The Firehounds longed for blood and flesh to tear. Lilirix´ special apprentices, so called Succubus Seducers, played their lascivious games with some of the cultists. The fiery horses of Sheogh, the Nightmares, pawed with their hooves. Pit Lords and Pit Spawns alike stared at the door, breathing fire and cinder. Last the proud of his army stood within the centre of the horde: Big grey creatures consisting out of muscle, cinder, smoke and fear. They owned big curved horns, red eyes, and grey skin and humongous foots. Every one of them held a long staff with a circle at its top. The metal was sharp as a sword and hot as fire. The Archdemons were the indestructible force within his fellows. 

Again Valion felt hands around his neck. Lilirix put her head onto his shoulder and smiled. “Your armies are prepared, Vali. We are ready to march at your command.” Under his helmet the male demon grinned. He removed it and gave sight to his face. Valion must have been about his mid-twenties with short, dark-blonde hair, green eyes and a pale skin. The demon dropped his helmet onto the desk and pulled Lilirix around to look into her face just to kiss her in a passionate way. 

The succubus clung at her master and scuttled her right hand into his hair. She liked it when Valion treated her like this. He was a good lover and easily to manipulate. Lilirix turned him into a demon, made him evil and strong. Valion was her ticket onto the spires of the demon reign. He loved her and she knew. 

Their tongues mingled and the succubus put her left leg around the one of Valion. Just a few more moments and he would give her what she wants. Unfortunately he stopped within the middle of their game. The demon released from her and put on his helmet again. 

“Tell the fool of commander that he should not use the cultists as sacrifices until I return. Maybe the city will be raided once we left. Now get out of my sight and be ready to march. I will come down immediately.” Valion dismissed her and went to a small shrine who was recessed into the black stonewall. He touched the hilt of his staff. It was out of shimmering black metal with two spires at its end. Between the prongs rested a small white crystal, a gift from his father. Ironically, the crystal was sacred with the light of Elrath. If he would have been totally evil, he would not be able to use it. 

“I hope that they treated my Stallion well or I will cut off the head of this stable-master.” After talking to himself, Valion went down the stairs of his tower and left it to step out into the fiery hells of the demon prison.


	2. First Contact

There was no such thing like a sun where the demons had been imprisoned since the sacrifice of the Seventh Dragon. Sar-Shazzar brought up the ultimate sacrifice to incarcerate the demons for all time but he did not succeed totally. There had been loopholes throughout the cage he created. Nevertheless under certain circumstances it was possible to enter the mortal realm even for a great group of demons. Last time the demons raided the upper realm, they were able to kill the king of the Griffin Empire – Alexei Griffinheart. Valion was aware of an upcoming invasion to destroy the bloodline of the Falcon nobility. The legend told that if the last Falcon dies mankind will be erased. 

Valion went through his army and was appreciated with rapture devotion. His soldiers knew that he took care about them and was firm but fair. Success was rewarded and failure judged. He was an excellent leader and a brilliant tactician with rather unusual methods. Nevertheless their master gained victory over victory and his army was feared amongst the demon realm. “Master Valion, Master Valion!” they screamed like a choir of insane fanatics. After he had arrived in front of his army he raised his hand and they become silent immediately. 

“My loyal warriors, we are marching today to gain reputation and slaughter. Our time has come to show our enemies once again that the soldiers of Ur-Kharg, the crucible of Sheogh, where the first demons had been created, are rightly feared. You are strong and hungry like a crude sword. Within my hand you will become more than just a group of demons. You will rise to unforeseen heights and I promise you blood and endless orgies. Do as you please with the enemy, keep what you obtain but follow my orders. Are you willing to fight?” Valion strengthened his voice with magic so that everyone could hear him. 

“Yes master, we are willing to fight!” The small demon smiled under his helmet: “Are you willing to die for me?” Again the choir of demons answered in chorus: “We are willing to die for you, master!” He nodded and went to his mount, one of the finest Hell Stallions in Sheogh. Valion named him “Schanjin” what means “the eagle’s companion” in a long dead language. The stallion was grey. Smoke and cinder came out through his jaws. The one horn which grew out his forehead was jagged and broad. Valion mounted up and put his staff into a sheath at the flank of his horse. He grabbed the reins and turned around. “Well then – march!” 

The gates of Ur-Kharg opened loudly and the army with its commander at ahead left the city. They contained oneself until the very first contact with the enemy. Valion hoped to avoid fighting until a crucial point and that his demons would obey his orders absolutely like they had done before. He cracked with the reins and forced Schanjin to gallop. Time was precious and he did not have much oft it. 

“You are using your staff?” Valion could feel hands around his stomach. Lilirix possessed the talent to show up in moments where he normally was forced to plan and think about his next step. “Do I have to give account to you?” he asked in a harsh way. “It is quite unusual for my lover not to use his favourite weapons. Haven´t you told me once that you prefer other…” She paused and Valion knew that Lilirix was smiling wolfish. “Equipment?” the succubus finished her sentence with a lascivious voice. She emphasized the last word. “I neither have time nor nerves to play with you, Lilirix. It is very important to reach Ur-Kurgan before someone else does.” The male demon ran his horse severely. 

“Do you tell me now, why we are visiting the oracle of fire?” Lilirix´ hands wandered down and stopped above his loins. He bit into his bottom lip and shook his head. She was using magic to boost the feeling of her fingers through the armour. “The oracle maybe knows of an artefact I want to possess” he answered shortly and tried to focus on the road. Ashes and cinder came out of fissures within the volcanic surface of Sheogh. The bloody red disk on the horizon immersed the whole world in a gloomy and withered atmosphere. Sometimes he missed the warm and fine feeling of the sun on his skin. 

“An artefact? Here? In Sheogh?” Lilirix sounded surprised. She was just like most of the other demons within the realm. They squandered their time with slaughter and orgies instead of exploring the secrets of their prison. “Of course here” Valion replied harried. Lilirix put her chin onto his shoulder and snuggled her cheek onto his. “Are you referring to the artefacts under Ur-Kurgan?” Although she mostly acted like a succubus and was rather interested in sharing beds than wisdom, Lilirix sometimes even surprised her master. “Interesting, so you are reading the old tales within my library?” Valion asked amused. “Perhaps? If I am right, you will be disappointed. Agrael surely knows about the story and if it is true, he will gather them before our arrival.” 

“You are disappointing me, Lilirix. Do you really think that I am such a fool? It is not necessary to ask the oracle for some artefacts of a dragon-knight.” Valion looked back. His army followed fast and organized. If they maintained this tempo, they would arrive at Ur-Kurgan within some hours, provided that there were no interferences. “What else? Come on, Vali, you know that I am curious.” She tried again to manipulate him. He could feel her magic flowing through his veins. It was dangerous to keep a succubus so close. “Have you ever heard about the Ring of Sar-Issus?” Valion gave up – it was futile to resist. Instead of telling her the whole truth, he fob her off with only a part of it. 

“Of course. It is said that the ring grants unimaginable power. You could cast spells the whole day and won´t get exhausted.” Lilirix stroked around his chest. “Does my love intend to get the ring?” Valion put his free hand onto the ones of the succubus: “Yes, I do. Now get back and tell the scouts to get ahead. I am sure that we will be awaited.” The female demon dissolved and disappeared immediately. It was only a matter of time until they would get in contact with the enemy. Some Firehounds and a Nightmare passed him and got out of his sight after some seconds. 

Hours later the scouts had returned with bad news. Another demon lord was using the road. His armies were small and Valion presumed that he was only concentrating troops to besiege Ur-Kurgan. They had arrived sooner than he had hoped for. By using the reigns he slowed down Schanjin and whistled. Shortly after his sign, Lilirix appeared before him. The male demon stopped his mount and raised his right hand. His army did the same. In front of him there were a small group of demons led by a big and muscular, devil-like commander. He was red with blue flames emanating from his head. 

“I thought to encounter Veyer and not Erasial. This could make it far easier than assumed.” Lilirix looked a little bit disappointed. “Do you not intend to kill him?” Valion shook his head and get off Schanjin. He grabbed his staff and turned around. “Ergast?” he asked and a moment later one of the Archdemons appeared just before him. They were teleporting, a skill which was quite useful. “Yes, master?” His minion stared down at him. He could easily break his head but he would not dare to try. He was loyal but what does this term mean to demons? 

“Keep the men under control. You are neither following nor attacking me until you got the sign, understood?” Ergast nodded and turned around. “Now be silent and don’t embarrass our master with your bad behaviour, scum.” Valion turned around and portended Lilirix to follow him. “I hope he is quite the fool he once was.” The succubus laughed and there was a greedy glance within her eyes. “If not I will gladly bring him to reason.” Succubi were worth the trouble, at least sometimes.


	3. Bartering

The succubus and her master went unfazed and calm through the ranks of Erasial´s army. Imps were hissing, some of the Hell Hounds barked and even a Pit Fiend stared at them, searing the ground in front of them. Erasial ram his staff into the ground and crossed his arms. He tried to look frightening but he did not do well. Valion knew about him. He was the classical archetype of a Demon Lord: Dumb, strong, brutal and lazy. Normally Erasial would not leave his lair to take part into any contest but this time the price was more than worth it. 

“Ah, Erasial. How kind of you to cross my path. Where is Veyer? I thought he would await me, not you.” Valion smiled and used purposely a mocking voice. It should be easy to winkle out the information he desired. “This does not matter to you, puny one. Turn back or I will kill you!” To underline his threat Erasial bent down and breathed fire right into Valion´s face. His words were empty. Erasial did not possess the strength to battle him and his army was too small to challenge him. 

“So? Have you taken Veyer´s place? When he is reborn, I will remember him of his murdering through you.” Valion did not show any form of fear. He was aware of his position and if Erasial would go mad there was still Lilirix. The succubus grinned wolfish while observing the conversation between the two leaders. Earasial raised and within his face it was possible to see panic. Valion said the right thing to him. “N-No, I do not kill Veyer. I – I am waiting here on his behalf. We are going to plunder the gold mines around Ur-Kurgan.” 

Not exactly the purpose Valion presumed but fittingly enough. “You surely have other Demon Lords to command, haven´t you?” The small demon changed his voice and filled it with played admiration. Demons were too proud, especially Erasial. His words caused the wished reaction. The devil-like demon crossed his arms again and answered with a swelling breast: “Of course. I am Veyers most trusted ally. Deleb will ensure that Agrael won´t free Nebiros of his prison, while Marbas is summoning more demons to gather enough troops for besieging Ur-Kurgan.” Erasial did not mention the oracle with any word. They were not aware of it, quite a good thing. 

“I see Veyer is grasping at the opportunity to become right hand of our Sovereign.” Valion smiled under his helmet. It was odd for Veyer to rely on allies. How did he tempt them to work together? “Yes. We will be his representatives throughout Sheogh if he wins the contest!” Erasial really was not the brightest bulb in the box. Informative but dumb as hell. “Oh my, Erasial. Do you know the meaning of a representative?” 

It was possible to see Erasial musing over Valion´s words. If he had used his hands to count, it would have been quite fitting to the situation. “There can only be one representative, Erasial. I think that Veyer betrayed you.” The small demon tried to sound amicably when giving him the final hint. The bigger demon lord stared down at Valion for some moments just to scream after it. His army joined in and it was a horrific choir of voices. Erasial stomped with his right foot and cracked the volcanic earth with it. “This damned mongrel! He used me for his plans in a very treacherous way!” 

Honestly, it was easy to see through Veyer´s intentions, but it was not the right time to enlighten Erasial about his missing intelligence. “If I were you, Erasial, I would besiege Ur-Kurgan alone. Think about the opportunity. You as the right hand of the Sovereign, sounds good, doesn´t it?” It was easier for Agrael to oppose against smaller and unallied groups instead of one big army under Veyers command. Maybe they even began to kill each other. 

“Yes, you, you are right Valion!” Erasial smiled maliciously. “I will make you my representative for opening my eyes!” He sounded quite enthusiastic. So dumbed but so self-confident, Erasial would have made an excellent servant. Valion raised his right hand in a defending way and shook his head: “No, no, Erasial, I could not accept your offer. Instead I beg you to let me pass with my army.” The bigger demon mustered his conversational partner and his armies. 

“Why are you leading such a big army to Ur-Kurgan? Are you also trying to become right hand of Kha-Beleth?” Erasial became aggressive and clenched his fists. He was of the hot tempted sort. Valion shook his head: “No, Erasial, I am not here to participate into your little contest. My interests lie within the oracle of fire at the foot of Agrael´s city. My army is just a reinsurance that I wouldn´t be harmed.” 

Erasial burst out laughing: “The oracle of fire. The mad seer won´t tell you anything. We often asked Kha-Beleth to kill the old fool but he rejected.” It was a pity that they could not see through Kha-Beleth´s intentions. His secrets were kept well but it was easy to put one and one together. “I will chance my luck. Would you be so kind and let me pass, Erasial? I promise you not to interfere directly into your contest.” Erasial was so busy with laughing that he did not realize the little addition of “directly”. Valion was too honest for demon standards. 

“Get through” he laughed and Valion smiled again. He turned around and signalized Lilirix to follow him. She looked quite disappointed. “Why haven´t you kill him, or at least ordered it to me?” The small demon shook his head and mounted up again. “Ergast? Tell the man to get moving. We are passing through without a fight. I do not allow any hostile actions. Those who deny my orders will be executed immediately.” The Archdemon bowed down and turned around while Valion looked at Lilirix. 

“It is easier for Agrael to deal with four independent fools which are killing themselves instead of one big army. Beside this, we are saving man and can act undiscovered.” Lilirix disappeared only to show up onto Schanjins back. She put her hands around Valions chest and sighted frustrated. “Sometimes I think that you and Agrael are a couple.” She was jealous of his relationship to Agrael, maybe Valion could make use of this one day. “Perhaps?” he asked grinning and grabbed the reins. They pass a still laughing Erasial and his small army. “Where do we go now, Vali? Are we visiting the oracle? I want to get home and do some nasty things with you.” 

“No, Lilirix, we will visit another old friend of me.” The succubus made an impatient loud. “Friends over friends; you are a demon. It is your task to crush them, not to befriend them!” Poor succubus, she was as short-sighted as any other demon. “Patience is a virtue and counts as one of man´s most valuable characteristics. This applies even more to demons, Lilirix. Now concentrate to detect another mighty succubus.” Lilirix bevelled her head: “Another succubus?” Valion nodded: “Yes – we are searching for Deleb.”


	4. The Iron Mistress

“You intend to free Nebiros?” Lilirix looked straight forward while some Nightmares and Firehounds passed their leader to explore the area. “Yes, I do” answered Valion her question and ran Schanjin faster. Deleb was far more intelligent than Erasial. It wouldn´t be easy to get rid of her. She was the main reason why the siege-weapons of the demon army were feared among the upper realm. 

“Do you think that you can control him?” It was possible to hear out some sort of fear when the succubus talked. “It is not necessary for me to control him. Beside this fact, I think that Nebiros will make an excellent ally, not a servant. He will be lusting for revenge upon the ones who imprisoned him.” It was not necessary that Lilirix knew more about his plan, now at last. “Concentrate on your task” the male demon ordered his servant and concentrated on the road ahead. 

They marched about two hours without interferences. If Deleb would not emerge soon, they would have been forced to rest. Their tempo was sick and Valion needed his men fit for action. “Vali? I think that I can sense someone powerful.” At the horizon it was possible to perceive the tower of Ur-Kurgan. Were they really retaining Nebiros that near to Agrael´s city? “Are you feeling someone else?” The demon steadied his mount and forced the army behind him to do the same. “Yes, a vast amount of magical power which is channelled.” They locked the Chosen of Urgash away with a spell or were at least fighting. 

“Ergast? To me, the rest of you is allowed to take a breath. We resume marching soon.” Valion stopped Schanjin and looked into the face of his substitute for military stuff. On his mount he was as tall as the Archdemon standing unbowed. “Yes, master?” the big demon asked and rammed his staff into the cobbles of the road. “The main part of our forces will wait near the prison´s location. If we get in trouble, they will be able to attack. You will take some of the Pit fiends and Pit spawns with you. I want you to disable Deleb´s war machines.” Valion turned at Lilirix: “You will stay back with a small amount of troops. Deleb surely can sense you as well. She will presume that you will lead the reinforcement.” He then looked at his back and signalized two Archdemons to come closer. “You will act as my personal guard. Do not attack until I command to do so and don´t react to any mockery.” The two humongous creatures nodded at his words. “Tell the troops that they will get a sign when they are needed.” 

Valion charged Schnanjin again, escorted by his guard. Lilirix disappeared after accelerating into gallop. Maybe he could win this confrontation without any losses if he plays his cards right. After circuiting a small mountain, Valion and his men were able to see a small tower out of white stone. It was rock-hewn into the mountain with a small barred window at it´s top. The wooden door was protected by a barrier of fire and purple fume. Lilrix had been right: They sealed Nebiros away by the use of magic. Two Pit spawns were guarding the entrance while ballistae pointed into the direction of the tower. The road became narrower what made it impossible to lead a big force into battle. Two Pit spawns combined with Deleb´s siege weapons and someone who channelled the spell were enough to hold off any disturbance. 

Valion couldn´t see neither Deleb nor the magic user. Were they awaiting him? It looked like an ambush. He stopped Schanjin and got off his mount. The demon stroke around the nostrils of his Stallion and whispered to it: “Get away. I will summon you, if it is necessary.” He took his staff out of the sheath and nodded at his mount. The Stallion neighed and ran away, scorching the earth where it´s hooves touched. The trio got nearer to the tower until they could hear a jarring laughter. 

“The little conqueror is coming to support his little boyfriend. Do you intend to free Nebiros? Sending him to Agrael as an ally won´t does your lover well. It is not possible to control the Chosen of Urgash. He was sealed away with good reason.” Deleb stood on a mountain ledge with crossed arms. Her body was female but smouldered within fire which consumed her body. Two curved horns grew out of her head. She possessed a long tail and looked more demon than human. Only her face was not destroyed by the torrid fires. She had to feel pain every moment of her existence but instead of searching for a cure, the succubus enjoyed it. 

“Jealous of Agrael, Deleb? Is this an appropriate welcome for one of Kha-Beleths most trusted servants?” Valion observed her while jumping down the mountain ledge. A normal person would have been killed because of the fall, Deleb only grinned wolfish. “I neither share my bed with wimps nor do I intend to let you live.” The succubus raised her hand up to the air and began to laugh again. She sounded totally mad. The fire around her hands turned blue and the sky became dark. Out of nowhere, meteorites rained down at Valion and the two Archdemons. “Adjust the ballistae and fire at him. Veyer does not allow any interference!” the succubus screamed while her enemy was totally consumed by fire and smoke. It was not possible to perceive anything. The earth quacked and one big bang came after each other. “Signalize the ambush troops to west and kill the little succubus accompanying him.” 

They ran right away into Valion´s trap. Deleb´s forces would be crushed by using the tactic of hammer and anvil. His army would attack after Lilirix lurked them right into his men. He had put his staff onto the ground and channelled a spell of Magical Immunity right after the start of Deleb´s Meteor Shower. Now it was up to Ergast to neutralize the ballistae before they could shoot.

“Hurry up, I said or should I tear you apart piece by piece? Why aren´t the ballistae rearranged? Get to work you lazy fools!” Deleb´s voice was filled with panic and anger. Something did not work as she presumed. The sound of bursting wood and fire in combination with screaming demons let Valion smile. His plan worked perfectly. “What´s this? No! No! It can´t be! My weapons, my armies!” Deleb screamed in pain and frustration. It was high time to step out from the fume. The Meteor Shower ended. Deleb´s reservoir of magic must have been exhausted. Now it was time for a counterattack. 

“Kill the Pit spawn!” Valion ordered his Archdemons while he trapped out of the smoke, still channelling the Magic Immunity barrier. A swirling white-purple dome protected him and his guards. Deleb lost her last self-restraint and charged onto Valion. “I will bring your head to Veyer and will be rewarded! Your armies will be mine and Ur-Kharg will get a new ruler!” 

Before the succubus was able to reach him, she was pulled back by magic. Both Archdemons finished the Pit Spawns and had rammed their staves into the earth. Valion could observe Deleb forcing back by the powers of his men. By knocking once onto the ground with his staff, the dome around the male demon disappeared. She flew right into the hands of the Archdemons which forced her onto her knees and grasped Deleb´s arms. “And so the Iron Mistress kneels before me. A weak try, Deleb. I awaited more from you.” 

The succubus screamed and tried to resist against the grasp of the Archdemons but failed completely. She convolved, screeched and cried at the same time. Valion came nearer to hear and looked down at his prisoner. “Tell me, where the one responsible for the barrier is located and I will let you live.” The sound of combat behind them receded and it was quite sure that his army destroyed the opponent. 

“I won´t tell you anything. You will never pass the barrier!” Deleb spitted onto his boots and convolved again. She would resist ‘til death. “Then I am sorry to say farewell to you, Deleb.” Valion turned around and walked away slowly. “Lilirix will open it for me, if it is your magic and if not, I am quite sure that some sort of Light Magic will open me the way.” It was a bluff. Indeed he was able to cast Light Magic spells but he doubted that he could break the barrier. 

“No, this is impossible! No demon could wield the power of light.” Deleb screamed in panic when Valion raised his right and. Clenching it to a fist would be her doom and she knew about the gesture. Slowly he began to do so. Demons were reborn again and again but it was a very painful and exhausting process, so they preferred to stay alive. Just before he fully clenched his hand, Deleb cried out for mercy: “Stop, please! I will tell you everything!” 

Valion turned around and looked at the succubus: “Well, where is the magic user maintaining the barrier?” Deleb hissed and spitted: “Behind the eastern garrison. It is well protected – you will never get through.” Another reinsurance for keeping Nebiros locked away. They were quite organized which was not Veyer´s way. “There is no other way to get through?” he asked. The succubus turned away her face and resisted passively. “Tear her arms off” Valion ordered to his men. They were at the beginning when Deleb began to talk hasty: “A small pass allows eluding the guards. One single Shadow Matriarch is upholding the spell.” 

That were surely some pilgrims and worshippers of Soulscar Clan. “Thank you, Deleb. You have been a great help.” Valion passed her and stared at the barrier. “What should we do with the succubus, master?” He answered without looking at them: “Have your fun and then release her from this pitiful existence.” Valion could feel the wolfish grinning of his minions while they pulled a screaming Deleb away. Now it was time to wait until Lilirix´ and Ergasts arrival.


	5. Sharing bed not secrets

Valion turned around when he heard voices. Ergast and Lilirix went to him. “Master, we were successful. The men have taken Deleb away. You allowed it, I presume?” The small demon nodded conformingly. “Indeed. She told me, that a Shadow Matriarch is holding up the barrier to Nebiros´ prison. Order the men to rest and set up some guards. We are waiting until you and some troops have gotten rid of the dark elf. She is protected by a garrison in the east. You can avoid the guards by using a small pass. Return, when it is done.” Ergast bowed down and stomped away. Valion payed attention to Lilirix: “You were successful?” The succubus smiled: “Of course. We lost no men.” She came closer and put her fingers onto his chest: “What shall we do until Ergast arrives?” Valion pointed at some Horned Soldiers: “You there! Pitch my tent.” 

After the task was finished, Valion pulled Lilirix into his tent. It was quite big, with red cushions to lay on, a carpet out of a white bear and a small desk with a chair. He grabbed the succubus and nudged her into the bed of cushions. “Awww, is my fallen champion eager to subdue my passion?” Valion put off his armour without saying a word. He was a little bit taller than Lilirix. His short-cut blonde hair did not grow since his turning. He possessed a well-trained body. He stared down at Lilirix and got rid of his last clothes. She grinned when seeing his sexual arousal. His penis was hard and red at its spire. It was blurred because of the precum. He must have surpassed his needs until now. 

Valion undressed Lilirix (the small scrap of cloth covering her prudenda) and put his hands on her breasts. “You must be lusting for it as hell, Vali. I do not know you like this” she whispered which changed into a loud moan when he stuck in his maleness. The hands of the male demon wandered up onto her neck. They mingled their lips and the tongues of the couple began to fight a fiery duel. 

She carved her nails into the flesh of his back, leaving behind bloody wales. Since his turning he liked the feeling of pain when they shared bed together. Lilirix´ moaning was smothered by the use of his tongue. She bit into his lips, begging for more. He was a good lover and an excellent leader. Lilirix had shared her bed with a lot of Demon Lords and quite a few had been better than Valion. Her legs entangled his lower back and she went adrift of his lips only to bite into his shoulder. At their first intercourse he was shy and disciplined. Her lover tried to surpass his needs and feelings. Within time he became more demanding and harder, just as she liked it. 

Valion began to move his pelvis while kissing Lilirix´ crook of the neck. She snuggled into his lips which left behind a burning onto her skin. His blows became faster and harder. Instead of her, he was ashamed of his feelings. He felt like an animal. Demons feasted upon orgies and enjoyed them; Valion did not share their joy at it. From time to time it was necessary to do it, to maintain a clear mind. When the feeling became overwhelming, Valion allowed himself to relish it, but only until he was finished. Then he hated himself for giving in. 

The whole back of the male demon was scratched by the nails of the succubus. His bled because of her bites and he pressed her into the cushions. “What is at stake, Vali? Normally you treat me not, like, like…” Lilirix crooked when Valion penetrated her even harder than before. She could feel his semen filling her up. The fire in his eyes had expired. Her lover was in control of himself. A normal demon would have to do it more often to be contended. 

Valion glided out of her and stood up. He went to the desk and avoided eye-contact with the succubus. “Go, and tell the men to get ready. I want a row of Pit Fiends in front of the prison when the barrier falls.” The male demon used some scrap of cloth to clean himself. Lilirix stood up and went behind her lover, putting her hands onto his belly. “You don´t want to do it again?” she asked innocently. He shook his head and put her hands off. “No, Lilirix, I don´t. Instead of you, I could not enjoy the time after finishing our moments together. I am ashamed and I doubt that you could understand this.” 

“Hm, then I want another sort of reward. What about Nebiros? Do you plan to use him?” She put again her hands onto his belly and stroked around his navel. At this area, Valion was particularly sensitive. When she wanted something from him, she manipulated him by using this. “I am sharing my bed with you, but not all of my secrets. Do, as I commanded or you will be substituted by one of your apprentices” he answered harshly. Lilirix disguised her dissatisfaction and anger about his reaction. "Your wish is my command” she said and left the tent. 

“One part of me loves you, Lilirix, but the other one hates you. It hates you for turning me into a demon, for trying to use me for your own ends. Pray to Urgash that hate won´t overwhelm love one day.” Valion turned around and dressed up his clothes and armour. It was only a matter of time that she would betray him. It was necessary to play her little games to make use of her skills. Lilirix was an asset to his army, his strategies. Either he breaks her will or he kills her. Either way the succubus would lose her usefulness. He needed a plan for that occasion. 

“Ergast has arrived master. He was successful. The Pit Fiends are observing the prison and wait for instructions.” A small Vermin had put aside the tarp of his tent. “Fine. Tell them to guard the door until I arrive. You are dismissed.” 

Valion grabbed his staff and went out of his tent. Now it was time to explore if Nebiros was interested in an alliance or not.


End file.
